coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9101 (15th February 2017)
Plot Having taken Sarah’s advice and filmed a new video using her phone, Bethany’s gutted to find out from Faye that she’s being lambasted online as it’s substandard compared to her earlier efforts. Brian tells Sally that someone dug over the allotments in the night. Rosie overhears and realises who the culprit was. Adam confides in Todd and suggests they set up in business together. He refuses, thinking Adam's going to get his fingers burnt. Phelan complains to Tracy that Ken is slowing down his progress on the kitchen. Luke tells Tracy he's short of funds and asks her to pay for the Bristol hotel. She angrily tells him to go on his own. Sinead suggests that Daniel invites Ken for his tea to give him the opportunity to apologise. Rosie tells Sophie what Adam's done. Tracy chats to Phelan and reveals that Luke intends to track down Andy in Bristol as he's disappeared off social media. Phelan masks his concern. The Webster girls confront Adam. He tells them that he's sorted out his problems for them by taking the drugs. Explaining that he’s short of cash, Phelan persuades Ken to give him the rest of the money for the kitchen up front. Adam offers Kevin £40,000 for the bodyshop and is told he'll think about it. Phelan makes a phone call making an arrangement with a passport. Sophie hears about Adam's offer and, panicking, confesses to Kevin what's happened. Todd fails his job interview and is told his qualifications are out of date. Sophie begs Kevin not to involve the police. Todd tells Adam he's in with him. Kevin attacks Adam in the street but he remains cool and tells him he'll say the girls were behind it all. Ken has his tea with Daniel and Sinead and bores her with his intellectual talk. Daniel apologises for letting him down. Bethany rings Nathan. Adam tells a shocked Rosie and Sophie that if anyone comes looking for the drugs, he’ll pin the whole thing on them. Ken meets Brian in the Rovers and laments to him how he has high hopes for Daniel and worries that Sinead will drag him down. Bethany meets up with Nathan in his car and shows him the awful video. Telling her how much he fancies her, Nathan reels her in. Utterly thrilled, Bethany leans in for a kiss and Nathan responds passionately. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany and Nathan have a passionate encounter; Rosie confesses to Sophie how she told Adam about the drugs and suspects he has stolen them; and Ken laments to Brian how he has high hopes for Daniel and is worried that Sinead will drag him down. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,925,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes